whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob (CTD)
Baron Jacob is a Seelie Sidhe Grump of House Gwydion in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview A grump in name only, Baron Jacob has the wondering spirit and innocent demeanor of a child, not to mention a young man's zest for both life and combat. Now approaching the priceless age of fifty, he has served Duchess Aoibhell and her predecessors for nearly twenty years of that span. Always a devoted and organized steward, his is the responsibility for executing the logistics of the Duchess's grandiose plans. More to the point, he understands her political use of these spectacles and has moved small mountains in order to achieve the effects she has wanted. Although he has a gentle spirit, Baron Jacob also has a discerning eye, and he would not hesitate to criticize any actions of Aoibhell's which he found to be unworthy. His silence on a matter is generally all the support she needs to take action, no matter how many holes Marina might have punched in it. Jacob firmly backs Aiobhell in general, though, and regards her as one of only two nobles in the entire kingdom actually upholding their responsibilities. The other, of course, is Baron diMarcos, and Jacob has been subtly attempting to play matchmaker between the baron and his duchess for years. He has met with minimal success, however, as the relentlessly energetic diMarcos regards Aoibhell's servant as a useful relic of days gone by. There is no love lost between Baron Jacob and Count Elias, and the two have nearly come to blows on several occasions. Image Gifted with a long, flowing beard and hands that look like they could crack walnuts, Baron Jacob has aged gracefully. His silver mane is almost as long as Baron diMarcos', but Jacob's carriage is that of the honorably retired warrior. He still wears his armor, laquered with the images of fantastic beasts, underneath his cloak of flowing purple. He also wears a swordbelt of black leather, with a gold buckle in the shape of a griffon's head. Personal A retired warrior and devoted servant, he is often found gazing wistfully back into the past. He has dozens of stories about the Accordance War, but he only tells them if he's certain he's not going to offend anyone. He doesn't suffer fools gladly, and has wide discretionary powers with which to remove them from his duchess' presence. He is polite and expects the others from others. Discourtesy has no place in court that he is part of. Treasure Baron Jacob's armor is made from a flayed gryphon (hence his belt buckle). The helm, shaped with an eagle's beak hanging over his brow, grants the wearer the ability to see in even the darkest night, so long as their is a single sliver of moon showing. The Baron also owns a titanic chimeric greatsword, decorated with a series of crosspieces done in silver and ebony. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 74-75. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)